


Hybrids and Wizards

by xfireflyskyx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Traits, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Peteriseveryonesson, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfireflyskyx/pseuds/xfireflyskyx
Summary: Within a world populated by humans that can use magic, there are Hybrid humans that cannot use magic. These humans have animal characteristics that are both loved and reviled by normal humans.  They are seen as experiments or objects for the rich to possess as pets.Tony is one such hybrid whom is picked up by the royal house of Odinson along with his brother in bond Steve.  the two Hybrids must traverse a new world where magic abounds and war is ever ongoing.





	Hybrids and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a based a little off the comic series 'Monstress.' I have only read the first issue, so after the hybrid and world themes that is it. I started this well over a year ago, but I did review and edit it since then. This is an experiment to see if people like this at all.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

“I don’t want to waste good money on a fox Hybrid. What do you take me for?” A man shouted even before the newest lot was brought onto the floor.

Tony shuddered once the voices rose in volume, his ears flicked back in a useless attempt to keep the volume down. Steve shifted next to him. Even though chained they were kept close, but far enough away to stop them touching, the two were glad that they were kept together. 

The two were stark naked, the only accessories that adorned them were a collar around their necks with a length of chain connected to the traders iron grasp. They wouldn’t be able to break free for the controllers behind them carrying stun rifles and tranquiliser guns. 

“My good sir,” The trader explained in a calm voice, taking no qualms from the irate man, “I assure you that I am above trading with common foxes and the like. No, this sir is a rare specimen of a Maned Wolf. Note his sleeker fur and lither body.”

“Looks like a fox to me.” Another voice called out from the audience. The room smelt of smoke, which tickled Tony’s sensitive nose. The room was also slightly foggy from the number of old men pumping the nasty stuff out from their lungs. The Vapes were the worst though. He hated smoke of any kind. It made his lungs feel cloying and uncomfortable. 

“He is of a very high breeding. He is one of the Stark family.”

It was as if that was all the audience needed to know. The Stark family was well known for their presence and influence during the Hybrid and Wizard war. The Stark family produced weapons of mass destruction, which countered the magic’s of the Wizards. The last known Stark, Howard, was killed by another Hybrid- whom was under the influence of another cult. The young son, Anthony, had gone missing soon after.

A new voice cut through the excited murmurs, quelling the voices for a time, “What of the one next to him?”

The trader clenched the chains connected to Steve, who grumbled deep within his chest. “A Stallion of the highest pedigree. He would make a wonderful stud if any of you are in the breeding business.”

Steve shivered. It was unthinkable for a Hybrid to become a necessity within the breeding business of a lecherous and greedy human. Although they are well cared for they are often subject to humiliation, forced to breed with an audience watching and often times actually used by the humans that bought them.

“I would like to bid for the Stallion!” A hard looking man with hard muscles said calmly from his seat.

“Ah, Mr Rumlow. You would not bid for the pair?”

“I cannot just accept that the other is a Stark. Where is the proof? Anyway I have no interest in a scarred individual.” 

Tony didn’t know whether to feel relieved or hurt. Indeed, he had a nasty scar adorning his chest, subject to a grave injury he sustained all those years back when he managed to escape the slavers that kidnapped him after his parents died.

“Although he is scarred you cannot deny that he is a very beautiful individual.” The trader swept up to Tony’s side, grasping his face harshly and twisting it around to showcase his strong profile. The trader then spun Tony around to showcase his back to the audience, showing off his chocolate brown mane which connected from his hair, changed to a rustic red colouration and carried on right down his back and to the base of his tail. His tail was white tipped and sleek. 

Rumlow hummed in thought. It was true, the man was quite fetching. 

Tony shook with a mixture of fear and rage. He hated being manhandled.

“Would anyone like to bid for the pair?” The trader tried once more. Yet again he was met with silence. The whole audience unsure.

Tony was about to fear that he would be split up from Steve when there was dissension within the crowd. His blue eyes peered up to view a huge man with long golden hair making his way through the crowd. 

“I would like to bid for the pair.” He said confidently. “I can and will outbid everyone here.”

“Prince Thor, what a pleasant surprise.” The trader knelt on one knee in respect.

Both Tony and Steve shuddered. The prince of the Wizard society, Thor, had appeared so suddenly that the whole crowd was in silent hysterics. Prince Thor was hardly ever seen within normal human society, so for him to appear here now was unprecedented. It was also exceedingly worrying.

“How much would you have for them?” The prince spoke again, his voice liquid thunder.

“They are a very valuable pair. I only ask for the maximum fee of any Hybrid can go for. They are too valuable otherwise.”

“Done!” Thor rumbled. 

“No!” Tony shrieked without helping it. It would be inevitable that the two would be taken apart and used in the potions created by Wizards. Why else would the prince purchase them?

The chain jerked violently, causing Tony to stumble, which in turn caused Steve to stumble as well in a bid to stay balanced. “Quiet!” The command was sharp and angry.

Tony shook with terrible fear. It wasn’t really Thor he was most afraid off. No. It was the other prince- Prince Loki. Prince Loki was a more adept Wizard than his golden brother, and was also said to have a meaner disposition and no care for his science subjects. No doubt his darker brother would appear sometime. It was his younger brother that was the main worry. 

“Easy trader. I will handle them.” He said. “Please have them delivered to the palace forthwith. I will have someone sent to you with payment upon arrival.”  
The trader bowed, gracious. “Thank you my lord.”

It was then that both Tony and Steve felt icicles spread down their backs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the Palace was both silent and nerve-wracking. Tony wore a stony expression on his face, although he subtly shook the entire way, sitting close to Steve. The Horse hybrid was a solid warmth next to him, harnessing all of his courage to stay as aloof as possible to give reassurance to the young Wolf. 

“Shh, it will be fine.” Steve stroked Tony behind the ears, his own ears forced to stay perked up. “All will be fine.”

“Don’t bet on it!” Tony growled. “Steve, they will use us for potion ingredients. You bet your pretty golden tail hairs that they will use them for magical violin bow strings, and use my ground up fangs as a cure for fever.”

Steve shook his head, ever confident in his unsureness. “Do not think about that Tony. I will look after you.”

The two carried on bickering like that for the rest of the trip, and all too soon they had arrived at the palace.

The strange flying machine they were transported in landed somewhere on the roof of the palace. Soon after they touched ground the trader appeared and opened the cargo bay doors. “Here we are.” He announced, unclasping the fingerprint mechanism that unlatched the chains from the cargo wall. He then handed a chain each to two of his cronies carrying the stun rifles. The trader then pulled them out. “Behave for the prince’s valet.” 

The valet arrived soon enough, along with about five armed guards carrying laser weapons. The valet was carrying a case full of gold and potions. 

The two approached each other, taking stock of each other’s goods. The trader had eyes on the case whilst the valet kept his gaze on the two Hybrids, seizing them up. The two spoke but a few words to each other, shook hands and then the case was handed over to the traders’ hands.

The trader then opened the case and checked the currency, his smirk growing ever wider. He then clicked his fingers. The two cronies handed the chains over to two of the armed guards. 

The two were then immediately led away into the depths of the palace. They were not there to witness the end of the transaction. 

They were brought to a small room, this one with a small window, a bed and a set of drawers. Tony was left here when Steve was dragged on.

“No, please don’t!” Tony shrieked, attempting to grab onto the horse Hybrid. 

Steve also attempted to get back to Tony, as equally adamant that they stay together. Steve head-butted one guard and then he kicked out at another, his hoofed feet catching him painfully in the stomach. The man fell to the ground with his breath wheezing, clutching his belly in pain. It didn’t take long for another guard to react and stun Steve with a stun gun which had been previously hidden amongst his armour. 

Steve bayed in pain and then fell to the ground. He was picked up by the two recovered guards and hoisted away before Tony could wrestle himself out.

The last of the guards pushed him inside, keeping the chain taught and chaining him up to keep him under control. Tony tried to bite the man, he snarled and scratched out but the guard stepped away just in time. The man cursed at Tony and then left.

Tony was chained to a small metallic device implanted within the wall above the bed. Tony had just enough chain to reach the chest of drawers across the tiny room space. Instead the young Hybrid sat on the bed, curled up in a ball and dread surging through him. He wanted Steve. He needed Steve like a flower needed bees to pollinate them. He was going to be chopped up like a tomato. His organs were going to be used for different potions and remedies. His blood was going to gift a Wizard with youth, his Saliva as antibiotics. His bones were going to be ground down to become aides against different curses and ailments. His sex organs were going to be used as aphrodisiacs and remedies for impotency. They would cut off his ears and tail to be used as fancy clothing accessories. His eyes kept in a jar to be a collector’s item for some crazy occultist. His ears kept picking up sounds beyond the locked door. Every footstep that went past was catalogued within Tony's memory. Each time he heard the clang of metal his heckles rose.

Where was Steve? What were they doing with Steve?Tony waited for hours. The light outside changing over the day from a crisp white to a palette touched with fiery orange and pink. Finally the blue of the night set in, the room shrouded in darkness.Tony lay on the bed, the worry and fear aiding his body's need for sleep. All too soon he fell into a sleep writhe with bad dreams.Tony was jolted awake when his chain was yanked and he was pulled from the room. A guard pulled harshly, the collar digging into his neck with the rough treatment. 

Tony yowled. "Watch it Tin man!”

The armoured guard just yanked harder in anger, but didn't say a word. Some humans deemed it beneath them to speak to a Hybrid.Tony was led into the depths of the palace- leaving the boring corridors of what was probably lived in by the palace servants- into the grander section, where massive family portraits hung on the wall, where furniture was upholstered to the highest quality, and the walls were made with beautiful dark woods. It looked like an old English estate house on the inside.The two passed other humans on the way to wherever. All looked at Tony with different expressions. Some with awe, some with malcontent and some ignored him completely. He was led into a room, still naked with his tail hidden between his legs. 

The room was large and grand, with the same dark panelled walls, grand furniture and paintings. The paintings here were different though. Tony suspected they were impressionistic because they all painted with flares of vibrant colours in different brush strokes, textures adding to the effect with their rippled and rough effects. Tony didn't know what they meant.  Neither did he care.There were hundreds of books lining the walls in beautiful bookcases. Many looked too large to hold, but many looked small enough to handle with one hand.It was a study because Tony noticed an oak desk littered with writing implements, papers and a laptop sat on the shiny surface.Tony was about to ask where they were, but he was led through to another door set further into the room. The guard knocked this time.They waited but a moment until a voice beckoned them in. 

The door then opened."Ah, there we are. Please bring him in." A man wearing a lab coat called out as he sorted through different bottles set on a table with wheels. 

The man had a goatee in a different style to Tony's, although his was neatly trimmed. "Chain him here." A thick wire dangled from the ceiling in the middle of the room, containing the mechanical chain lock.

 "Yes Doctor Strange." The guard bowed his head, chaining Tony to the thick chord. Once that was achieved the guard was dismissed and Tony was left with the strange man. The man was silent as he worked, sorting through bottles and measuring out different substances on the tables set against the wall.

Tony took his chance to glance around, noting the sterile tile floor, the bright lighting and the many different bottled specimens lining the shelving along the walls.He quivered, his heartbeat quickening. There were lots of different organs in jars; eyes and ears and stomachs and ovaries. Anything that came from a living thing could be seen pickled in a toxic suspension. Tony felt his chest tighten, the panic beginning to settle in.The Doctor came back over, a stethoscope around his neck and an interested glint in his eyes. 

"Thank you for being so patient. I am Steven Strange. I am Prince Loki's assistant. I am just going to give you a health check for now and then it will be up to the Prince what he does in regards to you.Tony whimpered, his tail curled up between his legs so far that the fine white ends almost touched his groin."No need to be so frightened, it won't hurt."

Tony glared at the doctor. He didn't care. He didn't want to be there, anywhere near doctors or sharp tools and the eerie organs suspended in jars. It was like the Hogwarts dungeon in here. There was only one thing he wanted right now.

"Where is Steve?" He asked, teeth almost grinding.

"Ah, you mean the Shire Horse Hybrid with the wonderful pedigree?" He asked as if Tony didn't know who he was asking about. "I checked him over a little while ago. It seems Prince Thor is interested in him."Tony whipped his head around to stare at Strange.

"How so?" He asked. His heart was beating for another reason now. Strange gave Tony a coy look. He then placed his hands on Tony's belly, feeling around. Tony flinched violently. Strange ignored him and pressed in, feeling around Tony's internal organs using magic. He spent a time, analysing. 

"Your intestines, kidneys and bladder are in good health." He then moved up, checking out his liver, stomach, lungs and heart. "You have slight damage on your liver, likely from over excessive drinking." 

Tony swallowed. After his parents died, Tony turned to the bottle in his grief at losing his mother. It was only because of his long standing friends, Rhodey and Pepper that he managed to turn away. God, he missed his two friends."Nothing to worry about for now. Ah!" He stopped, hands hovering over his chest. "Now that is interesting." His hand began to glow a slight yellow tinge, hovering a centimetre over his chest. "You had a serious injury here. I'd say..." He paused, thinking in his head, "three years old. Metal blown in through here," he pointed to one of the tiny White scars littering his chest, "here, here and there," he pointed to each scar consecutively. There are fissures within your sternum, where cartilage and bone used to be missing, but has been regrown using magic."

'Nothing escaped this doctor,' Tony thought worriedly.  That was a dark time during his life. The man checked out his chest area a bit longer before moving on. The flat of his palm slowly stroked up and over his collar bone, up his throat, and then he stopped so that he could massage the natural glands his kind possessed. The stimulation caused Tony to salivate, a trait of canid Hybrids. "Good." Was all that he said.

Tony suspected they would collect his saliva later on.He then left Tony briefly to pick up the first tool from the table. Tony's eyes cast over to the table, his shakes started up again and his ears were once again flat against his head.

"Now now, none of that." Strange simply stood in front of Tony, a cylindrical tool in hand. "I just want to check out your eyes." He shone a pale blue, albeit bright light into Tony's eyes, testing the inner workings to see if the pupils dilated and contracted correctly, to see the back of the eye and to check the nerves and blood vessels. 

Tony tried to close his eyes, but Strange uttered something which forced his eyes open against his will. Tony whimpered in a mixture of fear and hopelessness. His eyes stung and water droplets were forming under his lids by the time Strange finished. The magic was released as soon as it was done.Strange moved onto a tool which allowed him to look down each of his ear canals. Tony tried to whip each of his large circular ears away, but Strange firmly grasped each one, keeping them in place whilst he got a good look. Once done he placed the tool back down, using the stethoscope, the only non-magical implement, to listen to his heartbeat. 

All was silent as Strange listened to Tony’s frantic heartbeat. How was the man supposed to get a good reading if his heart was threatening to burst from his chest? The man just listened, not saying a word. Eventually he took the buds out of his ears and stopped listening. “That is all from me for now. I have been bidden by my employer to not touch you anywhere else." Strange said cryptically and suddenly.

Tony swallowed. Did he mean Prince Loki?

“If you behave nicely for the Prince then perhaps he will allow you to see your companion.” 

“I want to see Steve now.” Tony snapped, angry that the man was depriving him of the other Hybrid. “If you and the Prince of darkness are going to cut me to shreds then why don’t you let me see Steve before I die? I don’t want to be here. Let me out!” Tony was getting worked up again, all the fear of the situation and what could possibly happen to him was really getting to him.

“What is that noise Strange? You would do well to keep it under control.” A voice cut through the noises of the Hybrid, successfully shutting him up.

“I apologise, my Prince. It seems Prince Thor has purchased a rather skittish one.” Strange explained, not at all intimidated by the appearance of Loki.

Loki crept out of the shadows, materialising like a phantom. He wore dark leathers with emerald green highlights that accentuated his lithe and tall figure. His shoulders were set wide, giving him an aura of impossible power and presence. His hair was wavy and fell down the sides of his face, giving him an edge of carefree nonchalance. His eyes were cat-like, acute and fierce. Tony couldn’t tell what colour they were though. He didn’t want to look the Wizard in the eyes anyway; he didn’t want to be subject to a Wizards hypnotic gaze. 

He huffed, “Thor, that dolt. He likes to think that simply buying me more Hybrids to tear apart will keep me in his good graces.” He walked over to Tony, catching the chain just above the collar in his fist and turning Tony to face him properly. “Hmm, not a bad specimen. Pretty eyes.”

It was then that Loki gazed into his eyes. ‘Green eyes.’ Tony shivered. Like a beast. There was no warmth within those eyes. 

Tony was grasped by the chin with powerful fingers, his face brought ever closer to the prince’s face. “Yes, you are quite handsome. Not many Hybrids are you see. Often the animal and the human features don’t mix well. They resemble something like Frankenstein’s horror. Not with you however.” Loki turned his face, analysing his profile. He then had a look at the markings that adorned Tony’s body. Tony had beautiful golden brown skin. His arms and feet were slightly darker in colour, resembling the markings of a Maned Wolf. His red and white ears poked out from black hair. 

“His tail is also proportioned nicely in accordance to his size. Not too long, not too short.” Tony felt a hand circle around the circumference of his tail at the base and then travel all the way down, testing how coarse the fur was. Loki found it soft. The motion made Tony’s stomach flip. 

“Thor chose well this time. I would like to harvest some ingredients from him. Prepare some vials, I would like to start immediately.” Loki then left Tony to shiver in fright.

“It will be easier to harvest him if he is tied down. I am sure he will attempt to fidget.” Loki said, picking out different tubes from a cabinet, casting analytical eyes over them.

Strange nodded and used his magic to somehow summon a chair, which just appeared inside the room next to Tony within a single blink.

Loki came back over, placing the tubes onto the wheelie table. He then clicked his fingers, green sparks shooting away from them. Tony felt straps encroach around his wrists and ankles, pulling him back into the chair and tying him down. Tony yowled out in surprise at the sudden motion, his heckles rising along his back.

“Easy now, we are only going to take some samples for testing. All you will feel is a little prick.” Strange explained as he checked over the restraints, making sure they will hold. Secretly he also didn’t want the Hybrid to hurt himself.

“Is he behaving Strange?” The prince called out as he flicked at a hypodermic needle to check it was working.

Strange nodded. “Of course. He behaves well, this one. Very different to his wilful friend.” 

Tony simpered. Right now he didn’t want to risk invoking their wrath on him. He needed to find Steve and get out as soon as possible. No point fighting them on his own only to get hurt and subdued. He didn’t have his armour after all. 

He would have kicked their asses if he had his magic repellent armour.

“I will only behave if you refrain from taking my organs, you savages.” Tony hissed, courage suddenly welling up. He was still scared, but he knew that he was actually a big asshole when he needed to be. It was his defence mechanism.

“Oh, so he does have spirit. Just what I can expect from one with the Stark blood.”

“Stark my ass. My dad was nothing like this.” Tony fidgeted, “couldn’t keep up with this volume of sass”-Tony gave a short yelp when a needle pricked the skin in his neck, sinking in and drawing forth blood. 

“Do keep him quiet Strange,” Loki admonished his assistant, returning to the far table so that he could place the blood inside a stasis jar. 

When Loki had his back turned, Strange knelt down so that he was eye level with the frightened hybrid. He too had a needle between his fingers, but he didn’t go for the neck like Loki did. He rubbed along the skin of Tony’s arm, numbing it slightly before gently drawing blood. Tony was confused. Tony noticed that Strange’s hands shook slightly. Tony wasn’t sure if the mage was scared of Loki, or if it was something else. 

“I’m not cruel, but I can’t stop the Prince from being cruel to you.” He whispered. He then got up and went over and stood by Loki, he too placing the blood inside a stasis jar. Tony noted that the jars were colour coded. For what purpose he wasn’t sure. 

“I need saliva now.” This time there was a blue coloured bottle. “Be a good boy and spit into here.” Loki shoved the bottle into Strange’s hands so that the man could hold it up to Tony’s mouth. 

Tony was stubborn, so he didn’t spit at all. He glared at Loki mostly, angry at his treatment.

“Strange, if he doesn’t comply then administer the serum.” Loki said offhandedly.

“Of course.” Strange left and then returned a moment later with a syringe containing some mystery liquid which was the colour of cream. “This serum will make you compliant, but it will also make you very ill once its effects are rendered null. I suggest you comply.”

Tony weighed his options. Either way they were going to harvest whatever they wanted. He didn’t really want to get sick if he was going to find a way out of there. He nodded his acquiescence. Strange placed the syringe back down and picked up the blue bottle.

Tony collected the saliva in his mouth and spat it out, trying to remain as dignified as possible. Once the bottle was mostly full and Tony’s mouth felt dusty and dry it was on to the next harvest.

“Now, I’m going to heat up the air around you. I know that canid hybrids can indeed sweat, so that will be the next thing.” Both Loki and Strange circled Tony as he was released and strung up once again. Suddenly the air got so hot that Tony thought that he was roasting inside his skin. He whined, his breath coming in in swift pants. The sweat came soon. It dripped from his body in torrents and the two wizards could easily collect it in small yellow glasses. 

“It would be nice if you turned off the desert simulation. I’m not a rotisserie chicken.”

“You will be if you carry on talking.” Loki had a low and chilling lilt to his voice as he said that. Suddenly the temperature got warmer if possible. Tony wriggled in extreme discomfort. The heat was relentless and Tony felt spots of black dance in his vision. He felt sick and his head got lightheaded.

“Stop this Prince,” Strange requested. He wasn’t the one altering the temperature. Loki was doing it all on his own. The Prince was sporting a face of sadistic glee, torturing the unfortunate hybrid who now was red in the face and his face contorted into an acute grimace of discomfort. “He won’t last like this, his heart will be straining.”

The heat dissipated. “So be it, I was only teaching him a lesson for his cheek.” Loki snatched all the vials and stalked off. 

“I’m sorry.” Strange untied Tony and held him up. He placed him carefully back down onto the chair and began to fan him. 

Tony felt the coolness caress his skin. His vision strengthened and his heart palpitations settled down. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. 

“It will be a good time to collect his tears.” 

The tear collection was simple for Loki, and Tony suspected that the sadistic bastard enjoyed collecting them. The man simply gave Tony a clean cut on the ear, a place that was extraordinarily sensitive to a hybrid. It was painful and made tears come to his eyes autonomously. He then efficiently collected them by allowing the tears to drop into the bottle.

Tony held his ear, shaking with anger. The cut was clean and would heal up fine, but that didn’t mean he appreciated having any potential nicks in his ears. 

The two mages stood by the table, conversing quietly with each other. Tony had to strain to try and find out what they were saying, but even then he couldn’t pick up much. Bottles clinked and words were exchanged. Tony felt drained. He wanted to go back to the room to sleep, but he suspected that they were not finished just yet. 

He also suspected what the last ingredient was going to be.

Both mages turned to look at him, a milky coloured jar held firmly within Loki’s grasp. He had a big smirk on his face, as if he found the situation was going to be hilarious. 

“Last little thing,” Loki said as he stalked towards Tony, who was hunched up on the chair. 

“No fucking way!” Tony seethed, his face slightly red and his voice cold. “You got enough products from my bodily functions. You certainly don’t need that.”

“Aww, come on little doggy, it won’t be a bother. I’m sure you will enjoy it.”

“I certainly will not!” Tony crossed his arms stubbornly.

Strange came forwards. “Perhaps we should let him return to his room. It has been a traumatic experience for him and I am sure he will be more lenient after some food and rest. 

“You certainly are a killjoy Strange. Very well, I will let him off for tonight,” Loki stoppered the bottle. “But rest assured that I will get the sample soon enough.”  
Tony shivered.

“You can have him taken back to his room.” Loki dismissed them. He collected all the vials onto a tray and then left the room through another door.

Tony and Strange looked at each other, one waiting for the other to speak first. 

“I will take you back.” Strange then reached out and tried to take Tony by the elbow to hoist him up. Tony recoiled and snarled at the arm.

“Don’t you fucking touch me, mage scum.”

Strange straightened and moved back. Suddenly he made some hand gestures and his image seemed to shimmer.

Tony gasped when he saw animal ears where human ones should have been. 

“You…” Tony pointed at the man. “You’re a hybrid too. What are you doing posing as a mage? And how can you use magic? Does Loki know?”

Strange gave him a wry grin. “Of course the Prince knows. You know, he isn’t actually as bad as you would think.”

“Oh yeah, what makes you say that? He is one of the most sadistic bastards I have ever met.”

One of Strange’s ears flicked. He wrinkled his nose. “Prince Loki may be a touch highly strung, but deep down he does have a heart.”

“I find that very hard to believe,” Tony sneered in a haughty manner. “Why do you conceal yourself if Loki knows what you are?”

Strange looked at Tony, his rounded ears were a soft addition to his rather angular face. “To fool the fools.” He said simply in a manner characteristic of Loki himself. 

Tony growled, not liking the answer. “Whatever.” He looked away, his ears turned down.

Strange reached out slowly, wary of the volatile and scared hybrid. He wanted to show the man that he wasn’t going to hurt him and that, even though it didn’t look it, Strange was on his side. Gingerly his fingers found tanned skin and curled around a bicep. Tony looked up at the other bearded hybrid before admission entered his eyes and he allowed the touch. If he had anyone he could potentially trust in this place he would take the magical hybrid. 

Before they left the lab Strange reverted back to his completely human appearance, his rounded and fuzzy brown ears turning back into pink human ears.

Tony expected Strange to lead him back to the room he came from, but instead he was led elsewhere.

Strange kept Tony close and made him keep pace in a swift fashion. Tony was still nude and felt acutely vulnerable and self-conscious as he walked through the opulent corridors. 

Soon but not soon enough they arrived at a large set of double doors that were dark in colour, almost black. The doors were on the ground floor and at the end of the mansion. Tony felt apprehensive but allowed Strange to lead him inside after he opened the door on the left with a wave of his hand. 

Immediately Tony was assaulted with light, the sound of water and vegetation cluttering his sight. Not only that, but there were other hybrids lingering about the place. 

“This is the hybrids hall.” Strange explained. “Once a hybrid has been checked over they are brought here. You will stay here for the duration of your time in the palace.”

Tony nodded, his eyes darting around in interest. This looked far better than that nasty little back room.

“I will lay some ground rules down before I go.” Tony whipped his head back to regard Strange fully. “You are to never leave this room without either myself, Prince Loki or one of the guards. If you upset any of the other hybrids here you will be punished. If you cause any trouble you will face isolation. You will also bathe and eat. The other hybrids will help you.”

Tony frowned. He hated rules. Tony was never one to abide by rules. 

“Breakfast is served at 8 in the morning, lunch at 2 and dinner at 7. Expect to be called upon again.” Strange actually smiled slightly at Tony, a friendly smile at that. “It will be alright if you behave.”

Tony watched Strange go back through the doors, shutting them behind him. Tony couldn’t resist moving back and checking to see if they were locked. Of course they were. 

Conceding defeat Tony turned away and walked deeper into the room.  
It was a gigantic place, warm like a greenhouse and beautifully lit. The sun shone in from the mostly glass roof and the scent of flowers mingled with the fresh scent of clean water.

Tony nervously looked about, not knowing who he was going to run into. The ground was made of stone, laid out in intricate patterns with beds of soil left for the trees and other plants to take root. Streams of water moved through the foliage, feeding the ever thirsty plants.

Tony could hear voices nearby. 

He jolted, realising that he was still naked. Exposed, frazzled and worried, Tony really didn’t want to meet anyone like this.

He bolted into the foliage just as someone emerged from the other side of the trees. Tony ducked down behind a bush and peered out. He kept his ears down so that they wouldn’t pop above the leaves, revealing his place. 

He saw two hybrids, a man and a woman who were both wearing comfy looking black clothes. Tony couldn’t quite tell what species they were, but he suspected that the woman had some kind of reptile in her blood whilst the man had feathers.

Tony didn’t have time to contemplate when he felt someone poke him in the side, causing Tony to shriek with fright and jump up from his hiding place.  
The two hybrids turned suddenly, acute eyes staring at Tony.

Tony froze, not knowing what to do or how to react. He didn’t get time before whatever poked him entered his field of vision, a bright and friendly face smiling up at him.

“Hey there, who are you mister? You have quite a set of lungs on you.” 

Tony felt his heart beat a mile a minute. “That was not a scream. It was a-“

“Don’t give me that,” the hybrid giggled, “that was a girly scream if I ever heard one.” 

Tony scowled, his ears laying against his skull, his tail down and nearly between his legs.

“Step away Peter, you don’t know if he is dangerous or not.” The female hybrid rushed over, the man following close behind.

“Oh come on Natasha, does he look dangerous?” Peter said, laidback with his hairy arms on his hips.

“Who are you?” She asked.

Tony growled, hating her attitude. Didn’t Strange say these hybrids would help him? Likely story.

“My name is Tony. What are you then? A Gecko?”

The hybrid narrowed her eyes. 

“Woah, he has a bite to him in spite of his apparent nervousness. Take it easy on him Nat.” The feathered man said beside her. “Hey there Tony. My name is Clint. This is Natasha and that annoying ray of sunshine is Peter.”

Peter waved, flashing strange clawed fingers which glinted in the sunlight.

Tony swallowed.

“Why don’t we take you somewhere where you can wash and get some clothes? You look like you need some TLC.”

“Yeah, I will help him,” Peter chirped, bouncing on the spot. “Come with me Tony.” Peter actually clasped his fingers around Tony’s wrist before anyone could try and stop him. Tony was led further into the garden.

As they went Tony noted that Peter took him through less seen paths, for they were shaded and seemed to follow through an indoor jungle. ‘Smart kid,’ Tony thought, ‘keeping out of sight from the eyes of others.’

Peter led him to the other end, picking out a different door and pulling it open. He brought Tony through to a steamy area with a big pool of foaming water, waterfalls and more plants. Honestly, this place was fit for gods. 

There were other hybrids within the large pool, talking amongst each other and relaxing in the steamy looking water. 

“Here you can relax and have a bath. Once you are done I will take you to the room where you can get some clothes.” Peter then rushed out. Tony looked after him and smirked.

Tony turned to the water, looking out at the other hybrids. Tony didn’t want to speak to anyone else, he just wanted to quickly wash, get some clothes, eat and then sleep.

Tony skirted the pool, finding a place devoid of other hybrids. Tony felt pinpricks on his skin, knowing that he was being watched. His fur stood on end when someone called his name suddenly. But then again, that voice was familiar.

“Tony!”

Tony turned to see a large figure stood within the pool, his hand raised and his white ears raised up high and alert.

“Steve!” Tony practically shouted. He jumped into the water, creating a huge splash.

Tony didn’t care. Steve was right there. Wet and naked but right there.

Tony threw himself into the horse hybrid’s arms, causing Steve to topple back and hit the water. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and nuzzled is face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

“I’m happy to see you too, you mutt.” Steve hugged Tony tight to himself.

Tony couldn’t dredge up the willpower to complain to Steve about the derogatory term. He was too happy at that moment. His tail was wagging and his eyes were squeezed shut. He sniffed Steve, breathing in his scent as if he hadn’t smelt him for many years. 

Tony hummed and then stood back. He cleared his throat and cast his eyes around quickly. His cheeks turned red when he saw other hybrids watching. Some with amusement, and some with annoyance. Obviously they were attracted to the sound of voices and splashing and were being nosy. Tony didn’t care. Here was Steve, safe and sound and very much alive and well. Tony could cry with relief. 

“Let’s take this somewhere else, huh? I bet you want some clothes.” Steve chuckled, his white ears perked high and proud. “But only after you wash.”

“Oh you bet. But if I see anything with a thread out of place, or coarse material I will gladly walk around like it’s my birthday; suit and all.” 

Tony and Steve both washed swiftly and with little care for the act itself. Tony rubbed a sweet smelling soap into his skin and fur and then dunked himself into the water with record time. 

Peter was waving from the edge of the large bath, a toothy smile on his young face. The kid must have been about fourteen or fifteen. “Tony.”

“Hey kid, we are ready here.” 

Steve allowed Tony to leave the tub first. He kept close, making sure Tony stayed within his plane of sight. Tony had felt most of his worries release whilst within the hot water. Although he still harboured that deep seated worry that his troubles were going to return in the form of a dark shadow with bright mischievous eyes and a malicious grin. If anything Tony hoped that Strange would be there with him if anything did happen.

“What’s up Tony? You are looking a little bit red in the face.”

If anything Tony blushed even more. He didn’t know why though. “Err, no I’m not.” Steve reckoned his bright blue and gold eyes couldn’t get any wider.

“I did just come out of a hot bath.” Tony explained, his blush refusing to dim. 

Steve hummed and left it at that.

The two men followed the younger through a richly curtained archway. The steam of the baths couldn’t pass through the water resistant fabric. Peter led them into a large and comfy looking marble lined room that held plenty of places to sit and lounge and sleep. The room was large with a wide window framing one half of the room. Beautiful light streamed in from the early afternoon light. It bathed the room, revealing lavishly coloured palettes, pillows and blankets. Hybrids were lounging around, talking and laughing with each other. There were also some youngsters sleeping together in a pile in a streaming patch of sunlight. Tony could hear their happy snuffles and light snores. Peter led them past a hybrid snacking on some fruit. The hybrid waved at Peter and Peter waved back. 

Obviously these hybrids were used to each other walking around without any clothes on. Some lounged around with nothing at all on and some seemed just as content to wear clothing. Tony would rather wear something, it was a form of protection against the gazes of others.

So it came as no surprise when Tony heard a wolf whistle just off to the side. He turned, expecting the hybrid in question to be whistling at Steve. Steve was stunning with his white blonde hair, strong muscular physique and proud white ears and tail, but as Tony looked for the culprit he noticed a small group of canid hybrids watching him with avid interest. Tony watched them, his bright eyes daring any of them to say or do anything. When he caught a particularly large grey wolf hybrid smirk at him and wink, Tony sniffed, threw his head around and carried on walking with a haughty huff. Tony sashayed his hips and tail and walked with Steve, ignoring the group. 

Peter led them both to another smaller room just off to the side. There were cupboards, wardrobes and racks. They all contained different sizes of clothing, slips and indoor footwear. Tony could tell that the footwear was meant for hybrids that retained human feet. Tony’s were somewhere between human and canid. They were clawed and longer with pads beneath the ball off the foot and toes. They were particularly paw like, but somewhat human in shape. He preferred to go around bare foot, his pads adequate protection.

“Here we go,” Peter had reached in to grab some clothes for Tony. They looked comfortable and were a simple shade of black. Black looked good with his golden tinted skin and chocolate and red colours. There was a hole in the back of the pants and trousers for his tail to hang free and the collar was low on the top so that his mane wouldn’t get too agitated by the material. Tony felt immensely better with the fabric barrier over his skin. He looked over to see that Steve had collected some light grey clothes that were perfect for lounging about in. He also brought forth a medallion that hung from a chain. Tony stepped closer, taking it in hand and bringing it close to his face.

“Whats this for?” Tony asked. Steve grasped Tony’s hands gently and brought them away.

“It’s Prince Thors symbol.” 

Tony looked up at Steve then, his ears perked forward inquisitively. “Steve, what’s going on?”

“Come with me.” Steve led Tony back into the large room. He followed Peter, who had picked a vacant pallet and threw himself down. Steve joined the teenager and urged Tony to follow. Tony noted the grey wolf watching him from across the room and pointedly ignored the man. 

Once Tony got himself comfortable he noted how close Peter got. He sat close, like how a duckling keeps close to its mother. The boy had a long and bushy tail that was ringed with dark umber and tawny fur. It was currently wrapped around Tony’s waist. Tony looked over at the boy, his eyebrow raised in question. The boy had tufty triangular ears with white fur covering the inside that made him look even more curious. He was a real sweetie with his intelligent hazel eyes and genuine smile.

“Peter likes you.” Steve chuckled, watching the two.

“Are you usually this cuddly Underoos?” Tony asked. He left the boy though. He may have been a hybrid with social tendencies. He would find out some other time. “So Steve, want to let me in on what you know. Left in the dark here.”

“Tony. I don’t know an awful lot yet, please understand that I only agreed so that I could keep us all safe. This,” he palmed the medallion. It resembled a thick golden coin. There were patterns framing the edges of intricate knot work. In the centre on one side was a lightning symbol. On the other was a hammer and a raven. “I have been sought out by Thor to become a part of his own personal battalion.”

“You- You’re serious?” Tony swallowed. “Why Steve? They are magicians, the enemy. Why would you help them?” Tony couldn’t believe it. From where they came from it was a struggle to survive in a world overrun by humans, wizards and anyone who despised hybrids. Hybrids were creatures to be feared. They couldn’t use magic themselves, but their very bodies harboured magic in large quantities. That was why they were often killed and harvested for their fluids and body parts. No one understood why hybrids contained magic and no one understood why they couldn’t use magic for themselves. But then again Doctor Strange was a hybrid and appeared to use magic. Tony was thoroughly confused; and being a genius this outraged him.

“In the day that I have been here I have learnt many things, with from the prince and from some of the other hybrids living here. The war we have been fighting,-all those magicians that we have fought and been captured by- are separate from the wizards that live here in this city. There is another side we never knew about, and its right here.”

Tony felt his ears draw back.” No Steve, they got to you. You are too naive. Those wizards are evil. Where did you go after last night? I was locked up within a cold little room for hours, wondering where you had gone and what my fate would be. I was brought out in the morning and was brought to a lab where they took my blood, sweat and tears. I have to go again when the prince of darkness needs me again and I feel like they are going to harvest more than just my bodily fluids next time.”

Steve hummed. He reached over and gave Tony a tight hug. “I promise Tony, everything will be okay. Talk to some of the hybrids here. They will be able to explain better than I can right now.”

“Yeah,” Peter jumped up, excitement in his hazel eyes. “We are very happy here. We have shelter and clothes and food and we can offer our services to this kingdom.”

“What services?” Tony asked, doubtful that the kid would know much.

“As Steve said, prince Thor scouted him out to become a part of his battalion. Typically the strongest and fittest are accepted as Thor wants only the best. Human and Hybrid alike are allowed to join. Next we have the scientists. They are the ones that research magic and the living world. It’s their task to aid in the war efforts and to understand how magic can be utilised to offer service to the country. Prince Loki is the lead scientist. We also have espionage which is lead by director fury. Many of the hybrids here work for him-”

Tony held up a hand to cease the flood of words. “So basically, everyone has a job here? What about those that are simple faucets to give them magic samples? I don’t appreciate getting poked around and left hanging.”

“Tony, everyone here had samples taken. It’s so that they can keep an accurate record of who they have here, what species we are and what we can do. You know as well as I that different hybrids hold different abilities.”

That didn’t comfort Tony, if anything it made him angry. “So we are just kept here like domestic pets? To be called upon only when needed?” Tony growled, causing Peter to shrink away. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Steve looked stricken. 

“No, it’s fine. What can we do here? We are stuck until the Princes decide we are no longer useful, our organs will be harvested in due course and we will all be casualties of this war in the future, you can bet on that.” Tony fumed, stood and walked off, leaving Steve and Peter to watch him with shocked expressions. 

Peter looked like he wanted to follow, but Steve stopped him. “He has a hot head Peter. Give him this time to stew, to suss out his situation. He is a smart man, he will come around.” Peter nodded.

 

Tony walked out of the large room and into the jungle area. He needed some time to cool off. 

Why did Steve think those things? After everything they had been through? Tony felt like growling as he settled upon a mossy rock near an indoor waterfall feature. The noise of the water hitting tile and rock helped to sooth his overactive brain. Tony couldn’t settle properly if there wasn’t any noise to fill the silence, almost as if his hyperactive mind needed outside noises to help quell that which was inside. The rock was surrounded by a grove of exotic looking trees that offered the area some form of privacy.

“Stupid Steve and his stupid naivety.” Tony cursed, his ears twitching with agitation.

Tony stayed a while on that rock, wanting his own company. He didn’t want to talk to anyone else there. What would they know anyway? They weren’t out there, where the conflict is happening. They were stuck in this ridiculously gaudy palace, sitting around on pallets and eating and drinking what they wanted. Tony actually felt his stomach growl just then, realising he hadn’t eaten for about two days. He was starved, but his pride prevented him returning to Steve to ask him where he could find some food. 

“Are you hungry Mister?” A small but chirpy voice said just in front of Tony.

The maned wolf jumped slightly, cursing his ability to zone out. He didn’t realise a small hybrid girl with small ears and a bushy tail stand close by, using her large eyes to stare at Tony. “I have some food here if you like.” She held out a cinnamon roll to Tony. It was place neatly on a napkin and Tony felt his mouth water slightly. 

“Thank you sweetie,” Tony Took it carefully and slowly, a little weary in spite of himself. He was much larger than she was, but Tony was a little paranoid by nature. He expected her to turn away from him, but instead she got up onto the mossy rock and sat next to Tony, her own cake held, ready to be devoured.

“You just got here?” She asked innocently, taking a bite of her own cake once she got comfortable. 

“Yes,” Tony said.

“The same time as the white horse?”

Tony huffed. “Yeah, the same time as him.”

“He seems nice. He was kind to my daddy.”

Tony took a short breath, his eyes not looking at the girl but at the hand holding the roll she had given him. “Yeah, I sometimes think that is half his trouble. Too trusting, you know.”

The girl took a big bite of her cake. “What’s so wrong about that?” She asked, all innocence. Tony couldn’t help but smile. He gently placed a hand between two triangular ears and ruffled her brown hair. She giggled and the laugh also made Tony giggle.

“Nothing,” Tony said. 

“My name I Cassie by the way. I’m good friends with Peter.”

“Nice to meet you Cassie, I’m Tony.” He held his hand out to the girl, she reciprocated and shook his hand with sticky fingers covered in glaze. “Thanks, I always wanted to meet the honey monster.” The girl laughed.

Tony sat with Cassie for a while, simply taking the time to calm himself and allow his brain to wind down. Very rarely he had a chance to switch it off. It had been a while since he worked on any of his projects, his newest ones having been lost in the fires of the ‘invasion’ of his and Steves former home. All his projects were lost, buried beneath tonnes of timber and stone. Steve’s miraculous shield made by his father was also lost to the rubble. Tony wondered if he would ever be able to return and salvage what was lost.

After a while Tony notice Cassie’s ears flick, and then a male voice called through the trees. The girl said goodbye to Tony, explaining that her dad was looking for her. It was starting to get late and the sun was casting an orange glow over the rocks of this veritable jungle paradise. Tony, however, remained for a while longer. 

It was only once the sun had set and the surroundings turned from burnt umber to deep blue that Steve lifted the foliage away and stepped up to Tony cautiously. 

Tony initially ignored Steve, simply basking in the hybrids airs. He didn’t say a word, only standing still with his arms folded. Tony’s stubborn pride worked as a barrier that prevented him from initially speaking. Steve was about to speak, but Tony beat him to it.

“It’s okay Steve, you don’t have to say anything.”

Steve knelt by Tony. “No Tony. It’s not like you to say nothing. I will admit that I got swept up pretty quickly and that I may be diving into something I don’t fully understand, but honestly, Tony, it could have been a lot worse. I see these people here, hybrids and human alike, happy and content. They have purpose here and live well. I think it would be wise to bide our time here, recover and become part of something big. It may be for the best.”

Tony jumped up and stretched his back out. His butt hurt from sitting in the same position for too long. What he would give to sit on a nice padded matt with a low table full of his experiments firing away, his mind occupied. “I get it Steve. You always were a little but naive, but I can learn to adapt to a situation.” He lightly punched Steve in the arm though, his fangs on show, “although I still won’t trust the prince of darkness and his little pet doctor either.”

Steve wrapped his arm around the wold Hybrid and steered him back towards the room with all the pallets. “It’s been a long day. You need to sleep on something comfortable.”

“What? You have a desk and some machine parts ready for my face to land on?”

Steve laughed. “No. How is that comfortable?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t understand unless you are a genius like me. Noting like overworking your body and mind thus causing it to crash at the end of a long bender.”

“Hopeless.” Steve steered Tony back towards the room with the palettes. Tony noted how many more hybrids had accumulated here, gathering in little groups to share sections of the room. The room itself was vast and there was plenty of room to fit everyone. Typically hybrids felt comfortable sleeping in communion piles, as if they were pack animals. Steve and Tony have animals inside them that rely on a herd or a pack, so they like to be close to another warm blooded creature they trusted. They were family even though they were different species. Steve brought Tony over to a palette where Peter was shuffling large, brightly coloured plush pillows about, arranging them amongst equally colourful patterned blankets to form a sort of nest. His face brightened once he saw the two hybrids.

“Hey guys, I saved some space for you. I hope it’s okay.” The hyperactive young man looked on with his large doe eyes, hoping for some form of praise.

Tony responded by throwing his front down onto the lush bedding, allowing himself to sink in and sigh. “This feels awesome, even better than a machine strewn desk.”

Peter chuffed with happiness. “You like machines? You can work with machines here if you ask, they have loads of labs and equipment. I work in the labs myself when I have the time, what with schooling and-“

Tony placed his hand gently over the hybrids mouth to stem the flow of words. “Woah there sport, they have labs here?”

The boy nodded.

“Later,” said Steve, yawning as he sat down next to Tony. “It has been a long day and I’m sure geniuses need to sleep.”

The three hybrids curled up around each other, sharing extra warmth within the already warm room. There were other piles of Hybrids, already asleep, and others were in groups playing card or board games, whispering gently to each other. Tony felt exhausted. It certainly had been a long day- a long week in fact. He felt uprooted. Much had happened that was beyond his control, but luckily Steve was there to help him. This was a different world now and Tony was going to be a part of it whether he liked it or not. He would see how it went and experiment with the situation. He was a scientist at heart and a survivor before that. He would give them hell If he had to. 

“Sure Steve, even geniuses need to catch some z’s at some point for their overactive minds.” Tony had laid down with his back tucked close to Steve’s front. It was a typical position for a canid hybrid. He felt protected and warm at the same time. Tony wasn’t sure where Peter had gotten to, but he suspected he was close by for he could already hear a set of snores that didn’t belong to Steve. Tony sighed, happy to be back with Steve and within relative safety. Tomorrow was another day, and if he saw that upstart prince or damn wizard again- well, Tony was going to unleash everything he could dish out on them.


End file.
